kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Tourney
There have been four tournaments in Kingdoms of Camelot. Tournament of Might : Are you the mightiest Lord or Lady in the land? : Are you prepared to show the Kingdom what you are made of? : Over several days, Arthur will call upon his Royal subjects to compete in his tournament of "Might". : Become one of the mightiest Lords or Ladies in Camelot, and Arthur will show his favor. : Top players will receive rewards based on their placement. : Entry is automatic and does not require any action, and all players are automatically entered. : To view the current standings, click the Tourney tab located on the Directory frame. : The Tournament of Might is run within the first few weeks of the opening of a new domain. The object of the tournament is to gain the most might in your city faster than everyone else in the domain. Strategy Troops contribute to your might as well as Buildings. Plan your city to support building a large army as fast as you can, and keep it supported. Simple Way to WIN: 7-8 Cottages, Knights Hall, Rest should be Barracks... Advanced Way: *8 Cottages *1 Knights Hall (255 Knights Item Modified to 319) *23 Barracks (One at Lv.10) *#Fill Barracks with Max Cats (3,600) No Using 4xResorces you want long training times *#Cancel all But One... *#Reset... *#Train 1 Set of Max Cats. *#Wait 2 hrs and Cancel "Small One" *#Go back to #1... Do this untill you have 23 @ Max Trainability My Way... Add 3xLv.10 Cottages and never use more than one Lv.10 Barracks for they dont add much speed. New Way... Throne Item Modification... now its anyones Game. Tournament of Crests : King Arthur will soon allow his Lords and Ladies to build Third Cities! Once this feature is unlocked, you will need to gather a sufficient number of Crests, which Arthur has begun rewarding for defeating higher level Wildernesses. These Crests will not always be rewarded, but only when Arthur takes note of your achievement. In response, the people of the Wildernesses have learned to make Traps, and require more Troops to be secured under your City's rule. To kick off this offensive, Arthur has begun a Tournament of Crests, and will reward the Lords and Ladies who gather the most Crests in a week's time! These Crests will be the same as those used to build your Third City, so be sure to collect as many as possible. Arthur wishes great luck to all of his loyal Lords and Ladies! The object of the tournament is to collect Crests, which are won by conquering level 5-10 Wilderness tiles. Strategy This strategy worked for me. I collected 38 crests total in the last 40 or so hours of the tourney to reach 9th place in my domain: : Level 58 player (1.25mil might) with two cities in different provinces. Basically unlimited resources for training additional troops. : 9 permanent wilds conquered in each city already owned. This prevents me from having to decamp and recall troops every time I conquer a new wild. : Start with 80k militia and 25k archers in each city. While farming wilds, keep training a steady supply of replacement troops: sets of 5000 militia each time, or 500 archers. : My target was level 7 wildernesses. Each wild has 150 traps, which will (usually) kill 150 troops in an even ratio of the numbers sent against the wild. So, my goal was to always send 5k archers to clear the wild, plus 50k militia to set the ratio and die as trap fodder. With these numbers, I lost 136 militia and 14 archers in each attack. (An alternate strategy is to send 1 scout and 1 cavalry to each wild before sending the main force. Those 2 units will die but will also clear the traps. I didn't use this strategy because I didn't want to have to send 2 attacks to each wild every time.) : Make a list of the coordinates of every level 7 wilderness within 12 units of each of the cities. My list had 20 wilds around the first city, and 24 wilds around the second, which I could clear about once per hour by running 2 constant attacks from each city. : Crests drop very rarely. I recorded 33 crests in 592 conquered wildernesses, or about 1 crest for every 18 level 7 wilds. : The rest is just grinding through it: clear all the wilds, let them reset, clear them again. I ran 44/hour for what works out to about 15.5 hours of constant attacks to make 9th place. Crush The Barbarians : The drums of war are rumbling in the Barbarian Camps, and our scouts have reported that the Barbarians have been building weapons of their own in large quantities, gathering troops from around the land to focus in concentrated areas. Something seems to be in motion. Gather your defenses, protect your cities… war seems inevitable. Arthur has declared that the Barbarians must be kept in check, and has urged everyone to attack them as much as possible, setting up a tournament to see who can plunder the most from them. The object of this Tournament is to attack Barbarian Camps and raid as many resources as possible in the set time. Strategy attack barbarian camps constantly The NEW Tournament of Might King Arthur has sent a call across Camelot looking for the mightiest Lords and Ladies in the land to win his NEW Tournament of Might! Grow your Might before the end of the Tournament, and you can win King Arthur's favor. Increase your Might by constructing and upgrading Buildings, and training Troops, and building Wall Defenses. To win the NEW Tournament of Might, you must have the greatest positive increase in Might before the end of the tournament. We determine this based off the difference between your Might at the start of the Tournament, and your Might at the end of the Tournament. Rewards Rewards of the Tourney will be given within 2 days after the end of the Tourney The Rewards of All Tournaments NOTE: Rewards for finishing positions below 5th place may be adjusted depending upon the total number of recipients. Category:Tournament Category:Crests Category:Battle Category:Barbarian Camps Category:Wilderness Category:Might Category:Gems